The Odd Life of Ally Dawson
by crazymusicsadie
Summary: Ally Dawson is a plain girl who used to write songs for Austin Moon before he moved from Miami to California. Now, Austin is coming back to Miami to go to high school. Ally's high school, and Ally now HATES Austin. What will happen? Will Austin and Ally get back together, or be enemies forever? First story, hopefully better than the summary, please read :) Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yea this is my first story on here, so comment review follow and all that stuff... Constructive critisizm pwease? Lol on with the story**  
**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Austin and Ally. I'm 11!**

Ally's POV

Hi I'm Ally. I'm pretty plain, brown hair, brown eyes. I was Austin Moons songwriter until he moved away to CALIFORNIA, all the way across the freakin country. That didn't quite make me happy. I hate- no, STRONGLY dislike Austin now. Like, a lot. But he's halfway across the country so I can't run up screaming in his face like I've wanted to do for one year, 4 months, and 17 days. Yep, I count...

But I still go to school, so onto that  
I walked through the main doors of the school and went to my locker. I got my books for the first class, Social Studies. I'm kinda glad I have Social Studies first because its honestly my worst subject. I made my way through all the people in the hallway and got to my class, then plopped down in a seat in the front row.

Everyone was talking about something, and when Trish came in and sat down next to me, I had to ask. "What is everyone talking about?" I asked her. "U-umm... " she said. I can tell she didn't really want to tell me. "Trish, what? Why don't you want to tell me?" I asked her. "Austin's coming to Miami." Trish said.

Oh my god. Oh my freakin god. This isn't happening. I sat there wide-eyed then put my head down on my desk and hid my face. I was fighting tears I was so mad and sad and frustrated and angry and upset and GGRRRR. I just wasn't happy. "Why is he coming to Miami?" I asked. "There are a lot of rumors. Some people are saying he's only coming for a concert, some people say its for a girl, some say he wants I be a normal teenager again and go to school." She answered. "Well, it better be the first one."

I REALLY hope it's just a concert. "When is he coming?" "He is supposed to already be here" Trish said. It actually mad e me feel better that he's already here because he hasn't come to our school or for me yet. When class was over I got my science stuff out of my locker and headed to class. Trish didn't have science with me, which sucked, but so far I've lived.

"Class, we have a new student" Mrs. Cargal said. Ooh, I wonder who it is... Maybe they will be pretty cool. "I don't want anyone freaking out, or 'throwing themselves' at him" she continued. Umm... I'm beginning to get scared. Why would someone have to be told to not freak out over a new kid? The principle walked in just then. "Oh, here he is now!"

Then the principle came in with 'the new kid.' Guess who the new kid was? If you don't already know, here's a hint. He has blond hair, light brown eyes, he is wearing high tops, ripped jeans, and a purple t-shirt, and is famous. Because of me. And now for who it is! Austin Freakin Moon.

"Class, as most of you probably already know this is Austin, and he is just a regular teenage boy, don't treat him any differently than you would treat your friends. Austin, I think the last seat is over there by Ally Dawson. Ally, raise your hand so Austin can find his seat?" Mrs. Cargal said. Austin looked at me. Oh, did I tell you how I completely changed how I looked after Austin left?

I now have blond tips at the end of my hair, I dress 'cooler' Trish says. Austin came to the seat next to me and sat down. I looked at him for a second then looked away immediately. "Hey, so you're just going to ignore me? I'm THE Austin Moon, if you don't know that you must live under a rock. So your name is Ally?" Austin said. Did he not remember me or was he trying to joke around? If so, he totally lost his funniness, because that would so not funny at all.

"Yes I'm Ally, and I know you know me Austin. I do know who you are, so you happy now?" I said, then looked away and got done with my work. Because mine and Austin's conversation, I was like the last one done. As soon as I got back to my desk the bell rang so I ran out to my locker and went to Trish, who's only about 2 or 3 lockers away from me.

I went up to her and started telling her everything that happened. "I know, I heard, lets skip basketball deal? Then you can tell me details." Trish told me. I nodded, yes I skipped class. After we got outside and I told her everything that happened, I was crying. She gave me a hug, not really knowing what to do with a crying person. I guess this was new to her.

"Well, now that we know which rumor is true, now what happens?" Trish asked. "I don't know, but I can believe Austin doesn't even remember me!" I said, now more mad than sad. "Well, wanna go in and beat the crap out of him until he remembers you?" "Umm, if we beat the crap out of him, I think that would make him remember me even less." I said. "Well, he'd just have to try harder!" Trish yelled, obviously upset she can't beat him up. "Well, if we wanna do anything we should probably go to our next class." I mentioned.

"Ok" Trish said. We went back into the school and got our stuff for English, which we had together, and went to class. Austin was in this class with me too. Oh goody. I was so glad Trish was in this class with me... "Ally do you mind if I sit with Ashley today?" Trish asked me. Really Trish? Now? Today? You know what's going on, and that Austin is going to end up sitting by me! "I guess" I ended up saying.

I swear, if I have to sit next to Austin, she had better hope she's not anywhere near me when class ends. Austin ended up sitting by me because everyone else was sitting with their friends, leaving me with my worst enemy in the whole world. He plopped down next to me and kept trying to get my attention. He flicked spit balls, whispered my name nonstop, and poked me in the head. "What!?" I whisper-yelled. "I want it know why you think I know you" He said. "I'll tell you after class." I said angrily.

**Yep :) yea constructive critisizm, and please don't be rude, it's my first story and I'm 11 so I'm probably not very good but still... I will update ASAP... Probably later or tomorrow so until next time... Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep.. Update! Hehehe thanks for the reviews :) I'm writing and posting these stories from my iphone so that's probably why I'm making so many typos so...  
Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally would I really be on FanFiction?**

Austin's POV

That girl that's in all of my classes so far is going to tell me why I should know her... I think her name name is... Callie? Tally? Ally! That's it... Well, I better hurry, because I want to know why I should know her, I mean she seems kinda familiar, maybe from a concert or something. Well, out of class now.

I walked out of the classroom, and I was waiting outside the door for Ally, which was a bad idea since despite what the teacher told the class I had about 20 phone numbers, email addresses, and normal addresses. Finally she walked out of the room, but she didn't see me so I chased her down the hall... It wasn't very hard since I'm so much taller.

When I caught up with her, I tapped her shoulder and started walking next to her. VERY slowly, I might add. "So, why should I know you?" I asked, curious. She stopped in the middle of the hallway. She turned to me looking REALLY mad. Even I was almost scared, I mean if looks could kill, I'd be as dead as a cricket that got run over by a semi truck, a moose, then a classroom of seven year olds stomped on it.

"Do you SERIOUSLY not remember?" She asked, still giving me that death glare. "No, I SERIOUSLY don't" I said, mocking her. She rolled her eyes and said "I'll really tell if you can't figure it out by tomorrow." She said and walked off. Seriously? She said she would tell me, then said if I can't figure it out she would tell me. The whole point of me asking is because I couldn't figure it out! Geez, she really must not be a fan.

I went to lunch and looked around to see if Ally was here. I finally saw her at a table with some other Latina with dark, curly hair and a red headed kid with a VERY crazy outfit.. I think he was even wearing clown shoes! Literally! I went over to her table and sat down next to her. The Latina girl, the red headed boy, and Ally were all glaring at me.

"Moon, if you want your face, then I would leave us alone" the Latina said. "Seriously, I don't even KNOW any of you!" I half yelled. "Well, if you want to, you shouldn't have left your friends to move to California" She said. "What?" I said, really confused. "Austin, if you were at that table over there you could already be shoving your tongue down some cheerleaders throat" Ally said. "Seriously, give me a chance! I don't know any of you!" I said really angry now.

"You do know all of us, and we all know you! You left us, Austin! I WAS YOUR SONGWRITER, THE ONE WHO GOT YOU FAMOUS, AND YOU JUST LEFT AND FORGOT ABOUT ME! God Austin, I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. You don't know how much I loved you, Austin! And you just left!" I screamed, crying at the end. "That really hurt, and there is no way I could ever forgive you for that. You didn't even tell us! You just LEFT!" I finished.

"I didn't know that, Ally, but you could've called! You knew my phone number, my email, my Facebook, everything! It's not ONLY my fault, Ally, and when I didn't tell you it was because I was scared! I was afraid of what you would say, what you would think, and that's because I loved you too!" I said, fighting tears partly because of what I was saying, partly because of what I did, and partly because of how sad Ally was.

"I didn't know who you were, Ally, you changed, did you not know? It's kinda hard to recognize you. You have that beautiful new hairstyle, the new look, everything! I said, just noticing we kinda had an audience. "And, I think we have an audience" I whispered. Ally looked around, shocked, apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't notice.

She looked around, looking scared to death, and ran out of the lunch room. I watched her run away, I would have followed her but I was too angry to do much of anything right now. I just got up and slowly walked out the other door. I realized that the door led off the school campus right before I walked through the door, but didn't really care. I could miss a quick class, shouldn't hurt anything.

I walked to the little gas station next to the school to get something to eat. I decided to get a pack of peanut MnMs, share size, and a Dr. Pepper. I then went back to school and sat in one of the tables in front if the school. I started eating the MnMs and finished off the Dr. Pepper, saving half of the pack of MnMs. I went to class and took the MnMs with me for a snack.

During class Ally sat in the front row, as usual, but I sat in the very back and ate my MnMs. The teacher caught me eating in class. "Austin, your not royalty, your a teenager, so you can follow my rules and not eat during class." I put up my MnMs but still ate them when the teacher wasn't looking. When class was over I went to my locker which just happened to be next to Ally's, so I started teasing her. I don't know why, I wasn't planning on it, but I just did.

When she opened her locker and kept on ignoring me, I spotted her old brown songbook in her locker. I didn't know she still even had that old thing, but I took advantage of the fact that she was so protective over it. I reached in her locker and grabbed her book and before she could do anything, opened it and said "hmm, I wonder how many times I'm mentioned in here" and I think that ticked her off.

She reached for her book and I held it up over my head and because I was so much taller than her, she couldn't reach her book, even when she was jumping and yelling at me to give her book back. After getting really frustrated, she screamed "TRISH!" And then Trish came and noticed her book in my hand. I knew Triah could be aggressive, but I didn't think she would give me a black eye. Which she did. She punched me in the face, making me drop Ally's book and hold my eye in pain. They walked away, not caring about me being in pain. Ally must hate me more than I thought.

**So, that was chapter 2 :) told you I'd update soon, I'm pretty excited about being on FanFiction. I might not always update that much though, since I'm now in middle school, I play piano, saxophone, and sing, then I have basketball so... I might be busy but ill try ;)  
Follow me on instagram: _crazysadie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you so much for the reviews :) keep em coming! Lol I'm writing this on the bus to school since I'm on for almost an hour and a half so...  
Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Austin and Ally! Or hardly anything else!**

Ally's POV

I was fighting Austin for my book and when he took it I screamed for Trish, and she came pretty quick. I thought she would just get my book back, not punch him in the face! We walked away like we didn't care, but I couldn't stop wondering if he was ok. So much drama in one school day. I bet he's telling everyone that I'm just some weak nerd who writes in a stupid book or something like that.

I turned around when we were about to walk into the classroom. "Where are you going?" Trish asked. "To see if Austin is ok, you didn't have to give him a black eye," I said half joking. "Yes I did, unless you WANT to lose your book forever" she said, following me. When we got to where Austin was, I had to do a double take (see what I did there? Yea? No? Ok.)

We looked down and saw Austin sitting on the ground up against the locker with his head in his arms. "Austin" I said. He looked up and saw me and Trish, then put his head back in his arms. "What" he said muffled. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the school nurse?" I asked worried. "No I'm fine" he said sharply. I sat down next to him on the locker. He then got up and walked away.

"Austin, don't walk away when we're talking to you!" Trish yelled. He stopped and put his hands up in the air like he just got caught by the cops. "Ok, I surrender!" He said and kinda looked down, shielding his face without putting his hands down. "I won't beat you up unless I have a reason to. I might punch and kick, but at least your head would probably end up facing the right way." Trish said.

"Trish, it's fine. If he doesn't want to talk to me, then he doesn't have to." I said, giving him a glare the whole time I said that. I started walking away, but Trish stayed for a second and told Austin something I didn't hear, but I kept walking and she caught up. "What were you telling Austin?" I asked. "I told him..." She said, trailing off. "Trish," I said.

"Does it really even matter?" Trish asked. "Yes, it kind of does. Just because I hate Austin doesn't mean I want him dead." I said, getting mad at one of my last friends. If I end up mad at Trish, I would be hanging out with Dez. DEZ. Yeah, that will happen. "Fine, I told him that he should leave us alone and then we could all be friends.?" Trish said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Fine. I'm officially the friendless loser everyone probably thinks I am." I said. I was mad at Trish, I couldn't believe she was lying to me. What kind of friend lies to their friend? A bad one, I'll tell you that. I stormed off to class, not caring about everyone staring between me, Trish, and Austin. I wasn't sure who I hated worse now: Trish or Austin.

After school ended, I ran home and ended up with an asthma attack. I got my inhaler and breathed in some of the air. That didn't work. And nobody was here except the people shopping. I called the first person I could on my contacts, and that was Austin. Figures. The phone rang and rang then sent me to voicemail. "Shit" I swore.

I then called Trish and the same thing happened with her. It rang and rang and rang and no answer. Then I called Dez, who picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" He answered. "Dez, can you come take me to the hospital?" I said, coughing in between my words, and I was out of breath. "Yea, I guess, what's wrong? Did a llama show up and attack you with a rubber duck? That happened to me once," he said. I was confused. "Nothing, but come NOW" I demanded.

About 5 minutes later Dez got to Sonic Boom and sort of realized what was wrong. We made it to the hospital fast since it was down the road, but it felt like forever. He carried me in, I must be lighter than I thought, and they got me in almost immediately. They asked me what was wrong and I told them as good as I could. The nurse told me the doctor would be with me in a couple of minutes, which was the most untrue thing ever.

In a couple of minutes Austin and Trish showed up. I wondered what they were doing here and guessed Dez had called them. They rushed into the room I was waiting in and started asking me questions. I couldn't even hear most of them. "Woah, one at a time. What, Trish?" I asked. Why are you here? Why did you call Dez and not me?" She asked. I had an asthma attack and my inhaler didn't help, and I did call you. You were the one of the first people I called." I explained. Trish checked her phone. "Oh, my bad." She said and giggled nervously. "What, Austin?" I asked, trying to hide how much I didn't want him here.

"Well, I was gonna ask if theee was anything I could get you, but you obviously don't want me here." He said, looking hurt and mad. "I never said that..." I mentioned, realizing I must not have lied as well as I thought I did. "But when you talk to me you never seem interested at all" he argued. "Well, we would still be good friends probably if you hadn't moved across the country and still never told me!" I yelled. I realized I probably shouldn't be yelling when I just had an asthma attack when I started coughing so hard I couldn't sit up.

"See what you did?! You are killing- seriously KILLING Ally!" Trish screamed. I just then realized that Dez was standing there watching us the whole time. "Trish" I warned. "Ugh, it's fine" Trish complained. "Guys, can I get some sleep, I'm kinda dizzy" I said. Everyone started looking at me wide eyed. "What's wrong?" I asked, and right after that I don't remember what happened.

**Lol so dramatic! Haha well I'm trying to make kinda long chapters but its hard... I've never really written anything before except an essay on Abraham Lincoln in like third grade so... Yeah :) I wonder how many reviews I can get before the next chapter... Come oonnnn! Review favorite follow and all that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry this is just an authors note, but it might not update for maybe a week or so because I'm grounded, but I'm gonna try to update ASAP so... sorry :( At least I'm telling you, instead of just having you wait and wait to find out whats going on... lol im not helping so yeah... I had an old story on here called Bullies and Bruises that I did for a little while but I deleted it because I couldn't update it but now I think I can so while I'm grounded I'll just post that story again since I have a few chapters :) byee**


End file.
